The Bob-whites, in the summer
by Bella2002
Summary: Jim and Brian, just came back to college hoping that' there girls 'won't be to mad about another girl tagging along.
1. Welcome home

Trixie bit her buttom lip in a hungry exasperation line. She was now searching threw her closet for something to show how much she has grown up. She was to show how much she didn't need Jim and Brian to lecture her anymore. Considering the fact that they were coming back for the whole summer which it was a releif then they will go back to college in September. The welcome home party which was being held by the Belden's, will surely take Jim's breath away for Trixie's sake.

The old wooden creek of exhaust, stated the arrival of the two boys, Trixie who was supposed to be the person who opened the door crawled down the stairs. She took in a deep breath as she opened the door.

"SUPRISE!", the roar of people hiding shrieked, the lights popped on and Honey ran straight into Brians arms. He kissed her on the forehead. Trixie turned to Jim. He blinked as he stared at the pretty blonde, wondering if she wanted anything to do with him.

"hi Trix", said slowly

"Hi yourself", Trixie joked as she ran into Jims arms. _This is where I want to be for the rest of my_ life.


	2. Dot?

Trixie bit her buttom lip.

"Hi Dot",Honey called. _Dot, Dot, why is she here._ Trixie's mind was reeling.

"Hey Trix", a soft but friendly voice whispered. Trixie pulled away from Jims comforting hug.

"Hi Dot",Trixie responded afraid to look into her eyes.

"So, how are the Bob-whites"_ How are the Bob-whites! I mean like who asks about the people that are standing right next to you!_ Trixie held her breath.

"They are fine", Trixie mumbled.

"I am not fine it feels like I haven't ate in days",Mart complained.

"Awww, why don't you feed him Trix?", Dot cooed. Di gave a disapproving look at Dot.

"What am I his mother!? He is older than I am so why can't he do things for himself!?",Trixie screamed. Everybody looked at Trixie, surprised by her sudden out burst. Trixie pushed past Jim and Brian, and sprinted out te door into the cool night.


	3. Game preserve

Trixie ran as fast as her legs would allow her. Tears ran freely down her cheek. As she sprinted past the Manor house and into the game preserve she hid behind a tree. Letting choked sobs come out of her mouth.

"What do people want with me.",Trixie muttered. Trixie put her lips into a straight line as she wiped away her tears. Sitting down she leaned her head back against the tree and tiredly closing her eyes.

...

Everybody still looked out the door. Even Mart looked concerned. Honey's eyes overfilled with tears.

"Jim, I think we should take a walk to the game preserve just you and me. We've got to find Trixie", Honey whispered in her brothers ear. Jim nodded his head ever so slowly. Taking his sisters hand as they jogged through the opened door after Trixie.

...

Sudden hands pulled Trixie up. Trixie pulled away.

"Wh-whats going on", Trixie muttered.

"Trix, its us", a husky voice. Since it was so dark Trixie coudn't see. Wishing she brought a flashlight she felt around the forest floor, picking up a stick she said: "I've got a stick and I am not afraid to use it"

A girlish giggle made Trixie bite her lip.

"Trixie its us, Jim and Honey", Honey whispered.

"Oh", at that moment Triie felt stupid.

"Well I would rather be attacked by a criminal. Why did you come after me?",Trixie asked

"Because we are your friends",Jim whispered. He then picked up Trixie in a gentle embrace. As she slowly dozed off to sleep.


	4. Sudden memory's

Sunlight filtered inside Trixie's room. Trixie's eyes peeked open. Sudden memory's from last night filtered Trixie's head. Trixie let out a groan as she tried to sit up.

"Trixie, it's okay dear", a comforting voice whispered. Trixie's head tilted to the side to see her moms beautiful face.

"Moms?", Trixie managed to utter. Her moms blue eyes were filled with love and care.

"How was the party last night", Trixie croaked.

"It didn't go so well dear", Mrs. Belden whispered.

"What about Dot", Trixie asked.

"She felt awful dear. She didn't mean to sound rude. She started crying on the spot. Everybody tried to comfort her but she really wanted to talk to you, dear", murmured. Trixie sighed as she got out of bed.

"I best go talk to her then", Trixie murmured. Trixie looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was rumpled, her bob-white jacket was patched, and her jeans were covered in grass stains and sticks. Trixie pulled her fingers threw her untamed curls.

"I best be going now"


	5. Tears

"Listen, I know I sounded rude and-", Dot muttered, as she jammed her manicured hands into her short pockets. Trixie knew how to feel uncomfortable, but she did not want to relate to Dot. Dot bit her buttom lip harshly as she crossed her legs.

"You know this is more weird then I thought it would. I know part of the thing of you being mad is of you being jealous of me and Jim.", Dot stuck out. Like an out reached hand it slapped Trixie in the face. As Trixie's legs carried her away from the scene, a stray tear tumbled down Trixie's cheek.

...

Trixie pulled her hood up as she walked towards the manor house. As Trixie rang the door bell, a light tap of rain fluttered from the sky. Celia opened the door beaming.

"Hello Trixie", Celia greeted politely as Trixie walked inside.

"Honeys right up stairs" as Trixie slowly walked up the stairs, tears fell still from her sapphire blue eyes. As Trixie reached Honeys door she knocked slowly.

"Come in", Honey called out. Trixie turned the door handle slowly, then closed the door. Di and Honey were probably giving each other makeovers.

"Trix, take your hood down",Di commanded.

"Are you sure about that", Trixie replied cooly. Honey and Di nodded together, as ithat were practiced. Trixie pulled down her hood, to show a tear streak face,red puffy eyes, and a pained look in Trixie's blue eyes.

"huh", Di and Honey chorused

"What happened?", Di asked.

"Well, moms told me to go visit Dot because she was 'destroyed' that she said something rude to me",Trixie started.

"Trix, she was, I know that.",Honey said with a edge to her voice.

"I didn't finish yet Honey, anyway I went to her house this morning and...well.. She was really uncomfortable telling me how she felt then she says, 'I know another thing that made you mad, your jealous of me and Jim'",Trixie said.

"But why did you cry, we tease you all the time about you and Jim", Diana questioned.

"Because she wasn't teasing me, and what she said was true, I am jealous of her and Jim because so glamorous and pretty, and I need to brush my hair but she doesn't need too!",Trixie sobed. She burried her face with her jacket. As she got, up she was going home. Trixie walked slowly in the hallway not seeing where she was going.

"CRASH!" Trixie bumped into a figure she couldn't decipher. Taking her jacket away from her face she saw a certain redhead get up. He then hovered over Trixie sticking out a hand. As he pulled her up he saw the tear stained face, she whirled around trying to run away, but he grabbed her writs pulling her towards him.

"Trix", Jim said in a husky romantic, deep voice, that made Trixie feel fluffy inside. Jim pulled her into a hug.

"What happened Trix"

"well..."

For Jimtrix guest.


	6. Sick

Trixie officially hated Dot Murray. She also hated the fact that she lied to Jim and said she wasn't feeling good. Now she was in bed for that dire excuse.

"Trixie",a soft voice whispered. Trixie looked at the door to see her mother crouched by the door."Are you okay", moms asked her blue eyes filling with tears. Trixie held her mother close.

"I'm fine", she mumbled "I'm fine"


	7. Sunset

It was withering hot in Sleepyside on the Hudson. It had been two weeks since Trixie pulled the 'I'm sick stunt'. All of the Bob-whites including Dot were lounging in the river.

"Sooo, Trixie how does it feel to be sick?", Dot questioned.

"It feels like your stomach hurts and your sweating all over", Trixie lied.

"I'm glad your feeling better Trix", Jim said looking wordlessly at the beautiful co-president.

"Yes, we all feel the same way", Dot said a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Honey nodded her head, but she knew what this was about, this war between Dot and Trixie.

"Moms wouldn't let me go any where near Trixie after her break down", Mart ushered. Trixie nodded her head remembering her moms nervous break down. Brian nodded his head his thoughts in sink with his brother and sister.

"Let's not think of all the bad things about the last couple of weeks and let's go have fun", Di suggested heartily. The Bob-whites nodded their approval as they splashed and played in the lake.

...

The crickets made the beautiful notes of music as the sunsets colors filled the world. All the Bob-whites climbed out of the water, a heat of rhythm on their chests. It was first that Mart took Di's hand and lead her too a dance. Brian offered a dance with Honey. And Dan offered a dance with Trixie, receiving a withering glance from Jim. They all danced proudly except for Jim and Trixie both wishing to hold each other. As the last colors of the sunset came to a final end each pair looked deeply into each other's eyes and smiled happily. As they all pulled away from each other's tight grip the silents was broken.

"You are such a fine dancer Jim", Dot purred. Jim blushed, he thought he was a rather clumsy dancer.

"Trixie", Jim called. Trixie looked at Jim hard. "I was wondering if I could walk you home...", Jim suggested. Trixie could feel a blush rising on her fair skin.

"Of course she would", Honey spoke up. Dot sent a withering glance in Honeys direction but she put her nose up in a dismay of a sniff. As the Bob-whites left the presidents of the club staring at each other.


	8. I love you Frayne

Did they just leave me alone with Jim? Trixie's thoughts were in a tumble as she stared into Jim's big green eyes.

"Trix let's talk", Jim insisted.

"Fine", Trixie puffed. She was a bit angry with Jim- for liking Dot better! Jim's mind was rolling as the girl he loved gave him attitude. He wanted to say one thing maybe because everybody was making a scene about it even his sister.

"I don't like Dot", Jim blurted out. Trixie watched Jim, amazed he would tell her this. Jim couldn't help himself- he pulled Trixie into a tight bearhug. Trixie was dazed. Was this all a dream? She pulled away.

"Is this all a dream cause if it is I can yell I LOVE YOU JAMES WITHROP FRAYNE II",Trixie shouted.

...

Everybody stared back amazed. Honey rubbed her forehead Trixie was not supposed to yell she loved him. Mart was surprised his sister had the guts to even say she loved Jim. Brian's mouth went up and down like a fish, his best friend and his sister hooking up is not right. Dan just smiled he knew that tick of a dance would get Trixie anxious to hold Frayne. Di smirked it was a magical moment to her. But Dot was over the top angry.

"She can't do that-that's cheating",Dot complained angrily.

"What's cheating"


	9. Amazement

Jim stared at Trixie in amazement his special girl was so brave. Trixie flushed as she realized it was not a dream. She hated how she was so jittery around Jim, and now she spilled the beans.

...

All the Bob-whites were running fast to see what happened to Jim and Trixie. As they stopped at the edge of the forest what was happening. As if in slow motion the two co-presidents heads got closer,closer,closer...

to be continued.


	10. Love

There mouths just kissed in rhthym, not letting go of the moment ahead of them. But that Trixie pulled away to grin stupidly at Jim.

"This isn't meant to happen", wailed Dot. But nobody listened and as they chattered away about snoozy love romance and warnings. And as the sky broke into a pit of darkness the Bob whites slowly began to leave leaving Jim and Trixie.

"I love you jim"

"I love you too Trix" and they embraced into a very long kiss


End file.
